


The One That Got Away

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	The One That Got Away

It is a Saturday morning. Kuroo woke up and sat upon his bed. He stretched and looked at the calendar which is on his bedside table. 

December 28, 2020, is a special day. 

The day he will get married to Kenma. He even encircled the date with a red marker weeks ago. He smiled and got up. He went straight to his bathroom and took a relaxing shower.

Downstairs, his parents were already awake. His dad is sitting by the table, reading a newspaper with his cup of tea on the table near him. His mom is cooking breakfast for the three of them.

"Honey, don't you think Kuroo would be happy to see our son later?" His mom asked his dad. 

"Of course, the both of them were excited for this day to come." His dad answered sipping from his cup of tea and giggling afterward.

"Oh, I can still clearly remember that our son keeps on looking at the calendar and he even got my marker and encircled the date today." His mom shook her head heaving a sigh. 

"Well, you can't blame our son for being excited. I mean, who wouldn't get excited at the thought of marrying the person you love the most?" 

While his parents were talking in the kitchen. Kuroo had finished taking a shower and by now, he is wearing his suit for today's event. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. 

He smiled and dried his hair. He took a last look at himself by the mirror and brushed his hair to the side a bit. Satisfied by the way he looked, he opened his door and went downstairs.

Once he stepped into the kitchen, his parents stopped what they are doing and looked at him. 

"My son, you're so handsome." His mom said, tears welling up in her eyes as she walked towards his son. 

"Eyyyy, mom. Don't cry." Kuroo said frowning.

"How can I not cry? You're so handsome." 

"There there, stop with the drama. Come, Kuroo, and eat breakfast. We don't wanna be late for your wedding right?" His dad spoke up and smiled at him. 

He smiled and nods. He took a seat and they all begin to dig in. While eating breakfast, Kuroo can't help but get excited even more. His parents were smiling to see that their son is so happy. 

After breakfast, Kuroo went back up to his room to prepare himself. He brushed his hair once again and fixed his suit. He wore his shoes and looked at his mirror. While looking at the mirror, he saw the reflection of the picture frame by his bedside table. He turned around and saw it was the picture taken by Akaashi where Kuroo proposed to Kenma by the beach exactly when the sunsets. 

He smiled when he remembered that exact scene in his mind. He giggled and he heard a knock from the door. He tilted his head and the door opened. 

"You ready son?" His dad asked him peeking his head from the door. 

He nodded. His dad left and went down. He turned to look at the mirror in front of him and sighed. He went out of his room and followed his dad downstairs. He bid goodbye to his mom and walked out of the house. 

Once outside, he got into the car. His dad decided to drive him into the location where they will get married. He keeps on fumbling with his fingers as he was nervous this time. He looked outside and saw trees. He admired them not knowing that they already arrived. 

"Son, hey, we've arrived." His dad said. 

He looked around and his dad is right. They've already arrived. He removed his seat belt and went out of the car. He waited for his dad while looking around in awe. He didn't know that such a place could be so beautiful. Once his dad was done, they locked their arms together. They both entered the place and walked towards Kenma.

There, he saw his lover, his boyfriend, the love of his life, Kenma Kozume, looking at him while smiling. They've arrived in front of Kenma and Kuroo couldn't help but smile widely.

His dad was a few steps away from him. Kuroo slowly kneeled. He smiled looking at Kenma. 

Here lies Kenma Kozume: a loving son, friend, and fiancé. 

"Hey kitten, I'm here. I've arrived just like we talked about. We're now married, aren't we? Don't worry, when I die, we'll get married again up there." Kuroo stopped after feeling his eyes were tearing up. He sniffed for a bit and sighed before continuing to speak up.

"I miss you so much, Kenma. You don't know how hard it is to keep up a smile in front of everyone, not even showing the pain I'm going through ever since you died. I faked a smile, I faked a laugh, everything. Just to show everyone I'm happy." By now, tears were rushing down his cheeks. He sobbed quietly while trying to wipe off all of his tears. 

"But, I should be happy right now, right? I mean, we're now married. I'm even wearing the ring right now. See?" Kuroo mumbled while looking at Kenma's picture frame smiling at him showing him the ring on his ring finger. 

"I love you so much, Kenma Kozume. Hope you're happy up there."

Those were the last words Kuroo have said before wiping his tears and standing up. He stared at Kenma's tomb for a bit before turning around to see his father.

Kenma Kozume, you were my TOTGA. The One That Got Away.


End file.
